An Unexpected Voyage
(depending on level), Blackwater Blade via Selene. Plus, inside the left cabin room, there's a hidden bag that contains random gemstones. You can find it by whacking the pot on the table. | faction = | type = }} Receiving the quest After resting in the Bloated Float, you'll find that the ship was overrun by thieves and is now at sea. Walkthrough Method One: Kill on sight Soon after waking up, you will find that the ship is now on open sea. Ready your weapons and speak to Lynch, who is right outside your door and defend yourself afterwards. Don't forget to search him for his instructions given to him by Selene, and the Storage Room key. In the storage right ahead of your location you will find Graman gro-Marad, the ships bouncer. He orders you to clear the ship and rescue Ormil, so that they can return to Imperial City. On the next deck, you will find Minx. Take her down with a stealth kill or any other method. Enter the top deck and take care of Wrath. Ormil is located back in his cabin where Selene holds him captive. Selene is the head of this thieves gang and wields an enchanted sword of fatigue draining called Blackwater Blade. After the gang is dead, collect your loot from the bodies and speak with Ormil. He will tell you to rest. After resting, you are back at the imperial city and you will be able to speak with Ormil again to get your reward. Method Two: Persuade Selene to surrender Talk with and attentively follow the conversations of the first three gang members and collect as much information about the gang as you can. After slaying them, talk with Selene and you should be able to persuade her to abandon her plans and surrender. She will talk about the details of her gang and ask you things only another member should know, if you answer all of the questions correctly she will realize she has no chance of defeating you and will surrender. You will receive her sword, the Blackwater Blade and be asked to escort her to a cabin where she will be held until turned over to the Imperial City guard. Journal Entries Upon recieving the quest: : I've awakened to find that the Bloated Float has somehow put to sea with myself on board. I need to find the owner and discover what's happened. After killing Lynch: : I've killed a thief named Lynch. Apparently, he's a member of some group calling themselves the "Blackwater Brigands". They must have hijacked the Bloated Float and put her out to sea! It appears that Lynch has locked the Bloated Float's bouncer in the Storage Room. I should search his body and see if there's a key to free him. Once you've freed Graman gro-Marad: : I've found the Bloated Float's bouncer, Graman gro-Marad, locked in a supply room. he (sic) confirmed that the ship has been hijacked and that the owner, Ormil, was also taken. Graman told me that if I can get him to the ship's wheel on the top deck, he could take the Bloated Float back to the Imperial City. I should now make my way up to the Tavern Deck. After killing Minx: : I've killed a second thief, this one a Dark Elf named Minx. Seems like these thieves are using strange code names. The only useful bit of advice I discovered is that their leader seems to be named Selene. I should search her belongings for anything of use, then make my way up to the top deck and secure the ship's wheel for Graman. After killing Wrath: : I've slain yet another thief, this one a large Nord named Wrath. He was guarding the ship's wheel. He mentioned that they hijacked the Bloated Float to recover something called the "Golden Galleon". I should now get Graman and tell him that the path to the ship's wheel is safe. If you manage to convince Selene to surrender without a fight: : After discussing the futility of her plan, Selene has agreed to hand back the control of the Bloated Float to Ormil. I should speak to Ormil to find out what he wishes me to do with her. After convening with Ormil: : Ormil has instructed me to escort Selene to the room next to mine on the inn deck where she'll be locked in until we arrive at port. I should do so before the Bloated Float can get underway. Once you've escorted Selene: : Selene is now safely locked inside a room on the inn deck. I should return to Ormil and let him know, so we can finally get this ship home. If you however decide to kill Selene: : I've decided to kill Selene. Now that she's dead, I should speak to Ormil. In either case; upon returning to Ormil: : Ormil has explained that the treasure the thieves were looking for was just a publicity stunt he created to drum up more business for the tavern. He never expected to have the Bloated Float hijacked as a result of that stunt. He then suggested I get some sleep again for the voyage back to the Imperial City. I should do so to stay out of their way. Once you've rested: : The Bloated Float has arrived back at the Imperial City. I should speak with Ormil before I disembark. When you've spoken to Ormil one last time: : Ormil presented me with a bag of gold, and explained to me that the Imperial City guard had been looking for Selene, and there was a reward for her capture. Bug Warning On the Xbox 360 version, if you also have The Elven Maiden quest in your current quest list, at the point where Ormil asks you to go rest in your room and you choose to sleep the sleep timer appears to roll down as normal and the game will lock up. The game time actually passes when you restart as if you had slept but you will be stuck on the ship. You must go to a previous game save to get out of it and complete The Elven Maiden Quest first before embarking on this one. Notes *The leather cuirass' the thieves will have is actually a unique item, as it has the Blackwater Brigands symbol on the lower torso and a leather strap going diagonally left to right. It does, however, have the same stats as the normal leather cuirass. Category:Side Quests Category:Oblivion Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Quests Category:Oblivion: Quests Category:Quests